


New Beginnings

by ArchangelGoddess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelGoddess/pseuds/ArchangelGoddess
Summary: What would have happened if Han Solo succeeded in bring Kylo Ren home during the events of The Force Awakens? Come join the journey on Kylo's path, will he choose the light side of the force and bring balance to the universe or will he go back to his old ways of the dark side?
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Han Solo was hit by a mix of emotions as he watched his son slowly making his way across the bridge, with a look of determination he strode towards the edge of the bridge.

“BEN!!!!!” Han bellowed out breathing heavily watching Kylo closely as he stopped and slowly turned around to face him.

“Han Solo, I’ve waited a long time for this day to come” Kylo said stopping in the middle of the bridge.

“Take off that mask, you don’t need it” Han said sternly staring him down.

“What do you think you’ll see if I do” Kylo said questionably tilting his head slightly.

“The face of my son” Han said walking closer to his son, Kylo thinks for a moment before slowly removing his helmet and looking curiously at his father.

“Your son is gone, he was weak and foolish like his father, so I destroyed him” Kylo said with pride.

“That’s what Snoke wants you to believe, but it’s not true. My son is alive” Han said softly looking into his eyes.

“No, the supreme leader is wise” Kylo said proudly standing his ground on the matter.

“Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he’ll crush you” Han said moving closer to his son, trying to make him understand.

“It’s too late” Kylo said sadly knowing what his father is saying is true.

“No, it’s not, leave here with me. Come home, we miss you” Han said gently cupping the side of Kylo’s face.

“I’m being torn apart; I want to be free of this pain” Kylo said brokenly tears brimming his eyes stiffening up slightly, closing his eyes breathing deeply through his nose.

“Everything is going to be okay son” Han said softly, his hand slowly going towards his gun, as soon as Kylo closed his eyes, he shot him in the stomach stunning him. Kylo’s body seized up and fell forward against his father, grunting from the dead weight, Han slowly started dragging him toward the exit unaware that Chewbacca was making his way toward them.

“A little help old friend” Han grunted at the Wookie breathing heavily, Chewie growled at him before heaving Kylo easily over his shoulder and they started making their way toward the exit. Finn saw them going toward the exit, he grabbed Rey’s hand and started running, even though she said that she run by herself.

“Please tell me you all are on your way out of there, the place is about to blow” Poe said over their intercoms.

“We’re all out” Han said grabbing the detonator from Chewie and blew the charges inside the base.

“Why would you bring Kylo Ren with us” Finn asked once they all boarded the Millennium Falcon.

“He’s my son, and he’s coming home to be set on the right path” Han said while turning on the controls to start the ship as Chewbacca carried Kylo Ren to the back of the ship.

“BUT HE’S A MURDERER” Finn snapped glaring at Han Solo, who turned toward him.

“He’s made mistakes that he will atone for, you’re an ex-stormtrooper, and the resistance gave you a second chance. So shut your mouth, I don’t want to hear another word from you” Han said sternly looking up as Chewie came back. Finn sat down in his chair crossing his arms and avoided eye contact with him.

“Let’s get out of here” Han said to Chewbacca as they took off toward home.

Meanwhile, in the back of the ship Kylo Ren groaned in his sleep, the effects of being stunned wearing off. The force changed suddenly in the room, Kylo open his eyes quickly and sat straight up looking around the room.

“Who’s there? Show yourself” Kylo said standing up slowly.

“Young Solo, I’ve been waiting for you” the figure said standing in the middle of the room.

“Who are you, what do you want with me” Kylo asked reaching back for his lightsaber but grunted in frustration at it not being there.

“I’m Anakin Skywalker, I believe it’s about time we talked” Anakin said calmly watching his grandson closely.

“Grandfather? Help me the light is trying to take over, show me the ways of the dark side, so I may finish what you started” Kylo said quickly going down on one knee, feeling  
unsure of what to do.

“Ben, dark side? Who do you think it was that has been pulling you toward the light” Anakin said softly looking down at him.

“NO!!, THE SUPREME LEADER KNOWS BEST” Kylo snapped getting up and glaring at Anakin.

“Snoke is using you Ben, the path down the dark side will bring only misery and regret. I’m trying to help you like someone once did for me” Anakin said trying to get him to understand.

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!” Kylo screamed out throwing a bench across the room with the force, sending it crashing into the wall. Kylo collapsed to his knees breathing heavily, Anakin looked at him with sadness, unsure what to do.

Meanwhile, back at the front of the millennium falcon they all heard a huge crash that rocked the ship slightly.

“What was that” Rey asked looking at Han then toward the back of the ship.

“Don’t worry about it, everything will be fine, Chewie keep us on course” Han said before making his way back there.

“Ben” Han sighed seeing him on the floor shaking and breathing heavily.

“STAY AWAY FROM ME” Kylo snapped gasping for air, it felt like his head was going to explode.

“I’m not leaving you, I’m here to help you son” Han said softly walking up to him and laying a hand on his shoulder.

“I SAID BACK OFF!!” Kylo screamed slamming his fists on the ground, sending Han Solo flying backwards and crashing into the wall with the force. Kylo Ren sat on the floor grabbing his head trying to get control of his own mind, he was so focused on trying to not break down that he didn’t know that Han wasn’t moving. Taking some calming breaths, he remembered from his jedi training before all this happened, before he assumed the role of Kylo Ren, before joining the first order, when life was a little simpler. He looked over once the dust settled and felt a panic arise in his chest at seeing his father motionless on the floor.

“Dad” Kylo said quietly crawling over to his father as fast as he could, he was alive, but barely. Kylo scooted up on the wall, grunting as he heaved Han’s body toward him. He held him against his chest feeling hopeless as he didn’t know what to do, he was hit by memories of a time his father would hold him like this when he was scared, choking back a sob he squeezed a little tighter as he felt the ship start to land.


	2. Chapter 2

As the ship came in for a landing, Kylo took a deep breath and heaved Han into his arms, getting to his feet was a bit of a challenge, but once he re-adjusted he made his way through the falcon to the front whispering that everything will be alright and to hang in just a while longer.

“Wait for me, I’m going to go check on Han Solo in the back” Rey said before making her way back there, she froze when she felt a familiar presence she knew all too well and slowly backed up to the others. Kylo appeared before them carefully making sure he didn’t run into anything.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM” Finn snapped pulling out his blaster and aiming it at Kylo’s head upon seeing Han in his arms as Chewie let out a distressed roar at seeing his friend unconscious.

“Please” Kylo said brokenly as tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he clutched his father closer to his chest, upon seeing the look on his face Rey put her hand on the blaster and lowered it.

“Open the door” Rey said firmly keeping a close eye on Kylo to make sure he wouldn’t do anything, he nodded once then turned to head to the ramp. Seeing the resistance camp going about their business, his heart started hammering in his chest and slowly started to back up, he looked over his shoulder when he hit something burly, seeing Chewie there gave him mixed feelings as he was pushed forward against his will. Everyone grew quiet as they stopped what they were doing and whispered among themselves about who this newcomer was that was being escorted across the camp.

“What is your business here” a woman said halting them in their tracks.

“Help him please” Kylo begged looking at her then back down at his father as Chewbacca growled at her.

“Very well, follow me” she said turning around and lead the way, Kylo reluctantly followed her, he gathered that they had no idea who he really was, which was a good thing, but he knew that it wouldn’t last for long.

Back at the ship, Rey and Finn were exiting as an excited Poe came bounding up to greet them.

“Hey buddy, glad to see you back in one-piece, nice work out there. And you must be Rey that he has been talking about” Poe said pulling Finn in for a hug then held out his hand for her to shake.

“Yes, pleasure to meet you” Rey said smiling then shook his hand.

“Thanks, but we have a big problem” Finn said quietly looking around to make sure people were pre-occupied.

“What is it” Poe asked feeling a bit concerned about what the problem was about.

“Kylo Ren is here and we need to stop him” Finn hissed still upset that he was brought here.

“FINN! How could you say that? everything was under control” Rey snapped at him, gripping her staff.

“Rey, Kylo Ren kidnapped you and tortured you, how can you be fine with it” Finn said shocked at what was happening.

“I know that, but I trust Han Solo” Rey said glaring at him before walking off.

“Come on, they need to know” Poe said grabbing Finn’s arm and hurriedly made his way towards the war room.

Meanwhile, in the sick bay Han was laying on a table being evaluated as Kylo Ren stood by his bed side looking down at him worriedly.

“He’s suffered a concussion and has a gash to the back of his head; can you tell me what happened” a medic said looking at him questionably as she wrote on her clipboard.

“It all happened so fast, I lost control, I didn’t mean for this to happen” Kylo said quietly squeezing his father’s hand.

“Ben” Leia said walking into the room, she couldn’t believe her son was home.

“Mom…I” Kylo choked out unsure of what to do, he felt so ashamed of himself. She strode with purpose as she pulled him in for a hug, he hesitated a moment before he hugged back for dear life.

“My boy, it’s so good to have you back with us” Leia said softly sighing with contempt before being interrupted as resistance guards came into the room.

“Kylo Ren, you are under arrest” a man said as they aimed their weapons at him, Kylo stiffened in the hug before raising his hands in surrender.

“It’s ok Ben, just cooperate and everything will be alright” Leia said soothingly pulling him down far enough to kiss his forehead, before stepping back as they secured the cuffs to his wrists.

“Take him to the holding cells” he barked out at the others; he didn’t resist as they took him away just as Rey walked into the room.

“What’s going to happen to him” Rey asked with a look of longing on her face, staring at the door.

“He will be held to await judgement; you must be Rey, why the long face” Leia said looking over at her as she took a seat.

“It’s just that when I looked into his eyes, I felt this deep overwhelming pain and loneliness” Rey said shuddering slightly, she knew all to well about the feeling.

“Ben has been through a lot, and what happens next rests on his shoulders” Leia said sadly wishing she could turn back time to spare her son the pain and suffering he has endured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, work got busy and needed some time to myself, but i promise more chapters will be posted more quickly

As he was being escorted to his cell, Kylo could feel all eyes on him and could sense the hatred radiating from the Resistance. He didn’t blame them. He knew this would happen sooner or later and knew that he would have to face judgement eventually.

“Keep moving scum!!” the guard snarled at him shoving him hard down a hallway. Stumbling a bit, he righted himself right before he was kicked to the ground, he could sense something was off. With his hands cuffed behind his back, he couldn’t brace himself and smacked his head against the floor. Coughing from the blow and being knocked down, he could feel the trickle of blood running down his face where it had met the floor.

“What’s wrong? Can’t the mighty Kylo Ren defend himself!” the second guard mocked as he kicked him hard in the stomach. Kylo refused to use the force, as much as he wanted to, but that would show resistance against the guards, and he wanted to comply. He did not want to cause any more problems while in the custody of the Resistance. 

“Let’s show him what how it feels to hurt.” the third guard growled before kicking him in the face. The others joined in kicking and punching Kylo while he was on the ground, unable to defend himself. Who was he kidding he probably deserved everything that was being dealt to him. He was unsure how long the assault took place, and all remaining thought before he blacked out, were of the scavenger girl.

Meanwhile, Rey was walking down one of the many hallways amazed at how big this place was but was all of a sudden hit with a wave of pain, grunting before falling to her knees. She could feel the ache in her chest and could for a split second see Kylo on the floor not moving and blood pooling around him.

“Ben” Rey whispered before getting up and sprinting back toward the sick bay.

Back at the sick bay Han slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room before settling on Leia.

“Thank you for bringing our boy home” Leia said softly stroking a strand of hair out of his eyes.

Where am I” Han said sitting up and trying to get out of bed before he forced back down by his wife.

“You’re in the sick bay, you took a pretty hard hit, what happened” Leia said gently searching her husband’s eyes.

“I was trying to help Ben, he broke down on the ship like he was being tormented by an unknown source, but I was thrown back when I touched him, next thing I knew was waking up here” Han recalled wishing there was more he could do.

“Han, Ben has been arrested and taken to the cells” Leia sighed unsure what was going to happen to her boy.

“What!! On who’s authority? No one knows who he is” Han snapped balling his fists in the sheets, just as an out of breath Rey comes to a screeching halt at the door.

“Ben’s in trouble” Rey wheezed out trying to take a breath.

“What do you mean in trouble, they were just taking him to the prison cells” Leia asked slightly worried.

“I know this is going to be hard to explain, but I kind of saw him for a split second in my head, he wasn’t moving and there was blood everywhere” Rey said kind of quick, still trying to make sense of all this.

“We have to hurry, or they might just kill him” Han said before getting out of bed and heading out the door with Leia and Rey close behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han, Leia, and Rey began their search for Ben, will they find him in time or will there be disastrous results?

As the trio were walking as quick as they could, trying to get to the cells, a feeling of dread came over them. As they made it to Bens cell, he was nowhere to be found.

“Hey, where’s the prisoner that was being escorted to the cells” Han growled as he slammed the nearest worker against the wall.

“Please sir, I don’t know anything! They were supposed to arrive a while ago, but they never showed.” the boy said shakily.

“And you didn’t think to send out a search party for them?” Han snapped balling his fist in the boy’s shirt.

“Han please, he’s scared” Leia said, putting her hand on his arm.

“You send out a search party for the prisoner now!!!!” Han snapped pointing at a man, who then ran off to set up a search party.

“Come on, we have to hurry.” Rey said with a hint of worry in her voice, before sprinting off to aid in the search.

“Once I find out who told the higher ups who Ben really is, there will be hell to pay.” Han said seething with anger, as he looked around.

“I just hope we’re not too late.” Leia said wrapping her arms around her husband.

An hour had passed with no news as to where Ben was. They started to lose hope, as they sat waiting, that they may have just lost their son when they had just gotten him home. 

“Mr. Solo, we found him, but you must come quickly!” A young man said as he came running up to them. Han and Leia got up and followed behind him as he led them towards the sick bay. Upon arriving they were met with a horrible sight. Ben was laying on one of the beds, blood covering his face and along his entire body. Seeing him hooked up tubes made them sick to their stomach.

“Where did you find him.” Han demanded through clenched teeth.

“He was in one of the back corridors, he was unconscious laying in a pool of blood” a young woman said as she began cleaning off the blood.

“What have they done to you, my son.” Leia said sadly as she walked up to Ben and started brushing his hair back.

“Oh my god!” Rey said horrified at the state of Ben’s body.

“Rey, are you alright” Finn asked reaching up to touch her arm after seeing the distraught look on her face.

“No, how can someone do this to another person.” Rey said looking over at Finn, then turned her attention back to Ben.

“Maybe he deserved t” Finn said under his breath, but not quite low enough.

“How can you say that? No one deserves this.” Ray said with disbelief, and anger in her voice.

“He murdered people Rey, and now he must pay for his crimes!” Finn snapped back pointing at Ben.

“You that told them who he really was, didn’t you?” Rey asked shaking slightly trying to contain her anger.

“I had no choice” Finn said crossing his arms with defiance.

“How could you, you had no right!” Rey snapped at him which drew the attention of Han.

“Did you turn my boy in?! When I said I would take care of it.” Han said angrily marching towards Finn, before grabbing him and slammed him against a wall.

“He’s a monster, I had no choice” Finn snapped glaring at Han. He then got punched hard enough to send him falling to the ground.

“If my son doesn’t pull through, you’ll have me to deal with!” Han growled out at him before walking back to his son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are high after Kylo Ren was found beaten and left bleeding, will he make it or is it the end of the road

Rey was walking through one of the hallways of the resistance ships when she approached from behind.

“Rey, can we talk about this” Finn called out grabbing her arm.

“Get off me you traitor” Rey snapped jerking her arm out of his grasp.

“I had no choice; I couldn’t just let him roam free” Finn snapped glaring at her.

“That wasn’t your call to make and look where’s that gotten him” Rey yelled back at him gripping her staff tightly.

“Rey please, let me explain” Finn said reaching out for her again.

“Don’t touch me!!!, I don’t want to see your face again” Rey snapped throwing her hands and force shoved him into a wall.

It has been three days since Kylo Ren was found beaten to a pulp and put into a coma from all the trauma his body sustained. Between Han and Leia, they tried to spend as much time as they could with him, sitting by his bedside and talking with him hoping he could heat them. Rey was reluctant to go see him, she seemed to be the most affected by it than the others, she couldn’t quite explain the pull nor the incident where she felt his pain as he was being attacked. She was scared to talk to anyone about for fear they might think she was in league with the First Order.

“Why do I seem to be drawn to you” Rey said softly standing by the door to the sick bay staring intently as Ben’s still body.

“Sometimes we are attracted to people in ways we can’t explain” Leia said walking up behind her, startling her.

“What? I…I can’t be attracted to him, he’s with First Order” Rey said hesitantly looking over at the general not expecting for anyone to be around.

“My son wasn’t always this way; he was actually quite sweet when he was younger. I made the mistake of sending him away when he needed me most” Leia said sadly as she walked up to him and cradled his face.

“Why would you send him away” Rey asked as she walked up to the other side of the bed.

“When he was young, he showed signs of being one with the force, I tried to help but I’m not the expert when it came to it. He grew stronger with each passing day, so I sent him away to train with Luke hoping it would help, that’s when I lost him” Leia explained looking intently at Ben wondering where it all went wrong.

“At least you tried to help him, so what happened, why did he turn to the dark side” Rey asked trying to wrap her head around all it.

“Snoke happened, I suppose he had a hold of him, and I wish I could have been there for my son, I made mistakes that I wish I could take back and start over, I know that Ben can be redeemed and become the man I know he is” Leia explained squeezing his hand.

“I wish I could help, but I’m a nobody” Rey said defeatedly as she crossed her arms.

“My dear, you’re not a nobody, everyone comes from somewhere, the truth is you’re stronger and smarter than you realize” Leia said patting her shoulder before leaving the room.

“I will find out who did this to you, and they will pay for it, I promise you” Rey said with determination leaning down to kiss his forehead and walked out.

“Rey” Kylo said hoarsely as he slowly opened his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry everyone, work has been busy and i've been working on some renovations, i will try to get more chapters up sooner, just bear with me. Sorry this chapter is a little short, but there is definitely more to come

Kylo looked around frantically wondering how he got here and started pulling on the tubes attached to him. He set off the alarms on the medical equipment, sending several people rushing into the room to figure out what was going on. They all stopped in their tracks seeing someone who has been in a coma for the last month awake.

“Sir, its ok, but you need to calm down.” A woman said as she tried grabbing his arms to calm him

“Where am I, why am I in these clothes?” Kylo frantically asked as he started to panic even more.

“You’re in a sick bay.” She said to him. “Go get Han and Leia now!” The woman shouted at a nurse to grab the parents. They nodded and quickly left the room.

A few minutes later Han and Leia entered the sick bay. They could not believe their son was awake, but once they got in there, they noticed something was off about him.

“Mama, Dad, what happened? Why am I here?” Kylo said sitting up and calming down a little bit.

“Ben, what’s the last thing you remember?” Leia asked tentatively as she walked closer to the bed.

“I was training with Uncle Luke; he was showing me how to make a lightsaber.” Kylo said tilting his head slightly. Leia looked worriedly over at her husband.

“Son, do you remember what happened after that?” Han asked, walking up to the other side of the bed and grabbing his son’s hand.

“I’m not sure, I got a really bad headache then everything went black, next thing I knew I was waking up here.” Kylo said squeezing his father’s hand and rubbing the side of his head trying to remember.

“I can’t believe it, you’re awake” Rey said as she slowly walked into the room, after hearing he was awake.

“Rey, you’re actually here” Kylo said with a big smile on his face.

“Ben, do you know her” Leia asked wondering how he can remember her and not anything leading up to meeting her.

“Yes, she woke me up mama” Kylo said smiling at Rey feeling this overwhelming connection with her.

“How did you wake him up” Han asked looking over at her.

“I don’t know, I’m still learning about all this force stuff” Rey said gripping her staff tightly unsure how to feel about all this.

“Mama, Papa, why do you look so old; have I been gone a long time?” Kylo asked his parents as he looked between them.

“It’s a long story son, how about for now we get you something to eat.” Han said gently and looked worriedly over at his wife, who had the same look on her face.

“Okay Papa, I am kind of hungry.” Kylo said yawning slightly, Rey stood in the back unsure of what to make of all of this. How can he not remember anything that has happened? Could this be a good thing, or could it be a disaster waiting to happen? If she only knew how to find Luke maybe he could explain it.


End file.
